


Different

by kcdfujiyama



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: Super
Genre: Angst and Fluff, ChiChi and Goku split, Divorced Son Goku, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, Reader is best friends with Vegeta, Saiyans, dragon ball - Freeform, saiyan!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcdfujiyama/pseuds/kcdfujiyama
Summary: Goku doesn’t know love very well and Y/N helps to show him what love really is.
Relationships: Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) & Reader
Kudos: 28





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve actually written anything but I hope you still enjoy this! 
> 
> Originally from my Tumblr: Kamehahaha

Y/N and Vegeta were best friends. They had inside jokes and threw playful punches at each other when the other said a bad joke (well at least as playful as Saiyan punches can get). They knew each other like how they knew the backs of their hands. The pair were incredibly close as they had pretty much grown up together. They had learned how to fight together, they had fought under Freiza together, they had come to Earth together, and they had changed for the better together. To some, it even seemed like they could be more than friends, but that just wasn’t how things were. Y/N was like a little sister to Vegeta and Vegeta like a big brother to Y/N, and that was that. 

Now Y/N and Goku’s relationship was pretty similar to Y/N and Vegeta’s. At a glance they seemed like they were just the best of friends... but what differed from Goku’s relationship with Y/N and Vegeta’s relationship with Y/N was that Vegeta didn’t linger on their embraces like Goku did, Y/N’s eyes didn’t light up the way they did when Goku entered a room when Vegeta came in, Vegeta didn’t forget how to breathe when Y/N would lean her head on his shoulder like Goku did. Something in Goku’s and Y/N gazes were just different. 

Goku didn’t know love outside of what he and ChiChi had. He thought that the arguing and the shaming and the constant coldness was how all love was. He didn’t know any different. 

So when Y/N and Vegeta came to Earth and eventually became his allies and friends, Goku didn’t know what the weird feeling he got in his gut everytime he was with Y/N was. He thought it was probably indigestion or something...

After ChiChi and Goku split, Goku threw himself into training and into getting stronger even more than he he already did. He had never experienced heart break before. He had never felt so broken and terrible. He longed to feel something, anything good. Fighting, his favorite thing in the whole world, didn’t even feel so great anymore. He was left feeling tired and hopeless... 

Y/N was surprised to say the least when she opened her front door to find a defeated looking Goku, his head hung low, gi torn up, hair more ragged than usual. Even his energy reaked of sadness and pain. Y/N pulled the fellow Saiyan in front of her into a loving embrace. She closed her eyes with her cheek against his chest and her arms looped around his back, one hand reaching up to the lower back of his head giving soft, soothing strokes. They stood intertwined for a long time until small sniffles could be heard at Y/N’s neck where Goku had his face nuzzled. She slowly pulled away from Goku to look him in the face. She cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears, then lead him to her living room and onto her soft couch. Goku spilled his pain and sadness out to Y/N, who listened carefully, and when he had finished, explained to him in a soothing voice that love was not supposed to hurt so bad and leave you feeling lower about yourself. That it was supposed to make you feel good and whole. That she knew how terrible heart break was and that she was there for Goku. Then Goku remembered why he had decided to come to Y/N in the first place. 

In the face of great tragedy and sarrow, Goku had remembered the nice, warm, and comforting feeling that Y/N gave him- what he would later recognize as love, and sought out for it.

After Goku had calmed down, Y/N lended Goku fresh clothes (the pants cutting off a bit short as they were Vegeta’s that he had left behind from when he lived there before moving in with Bulma), and let him use her shower to take a warm bath. While he freshened up she brought out all the blankets she could find out to the living room, ordered enough food for the two Saiyans to eat, and set up what she knew were Goku’s favorite movies for them to watch. They both fell asleep in the pile of blankets on the floor of Y/N’s living room, full and satisfied. The feelings of pain and sarrow that had haunted Goku were replaced with bliss as he forgot for a moment what all had happened. 

Goku awoke the next morning to the other Saiyn laying on his arm, still sound asleep with a peaceful look on her face. The sight bringing that warm fuzzy feeling to Goku’s chest. The feeling that Y/N has described love to feel like. Goku then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Y/N’s cheek, something Vegeta had once explained to him that people did to express love, and Goku felt like that was the right thing for him to do in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter could honestly stand alone but I think I’ll add some more after it.


End file.
